La Vérité Cachée
by evans16
Summary: Naruto avant d'entrer à l'académie était dans les Anbus avec Itachi comme son chef d'escouade. Après le massacre du clan Uchiwa, l'Hokage l'a envoyé à l'académie pour protéger Sasuke. Mais il y a une vérité que seules connaissent les parents d'Itachi c'est que c'est 'elle' et non 'il', son véritable nom est Izumi Uchiwa. Naruto/ harem. NO SLASH! rated T pour l'instant
1. Chapter 1 : la réunion

**naruto ne m'appartient pas, j'ai eu cette idée en lisant une fanfiction dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La réunion**

Quatre ombres couraient dans le nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment, Ce bâtiment était celui de l'Hokage. Les quatre ombres se téléportèrent directement dans un simple bureau. Dans ce bureau se trouvait un homme de près de 70 ans, c'était un homme au teint clair d'une stature inférieure à la moyenne avec des cheveux gris. Il avait une petite barbiche et cheveux courts pointus. Il avait une seule ligne verticale dans les coins extérieurs de chaque œil, qui s'étendait vers le bas dans son visage jusqu'à ses joues. Il avait des pommettes marquées, une barbichette longue épaisse, une verrue près de sa narine gauche, et quelques taches. C'était le sandaime Hokage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la lumière, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous masqué. Le plus grand était, selon la silhouette et la taille, une fille qui avait moins de quinze ans mais plus de dix ans. Le deuxième, avec un masque de puma avait la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, le troisième, avait un masque de panthère et avait l'air plus jeune, environ neuf ans, le dernier, le plus jeune, avait des cheveux blonds et portait un masque de renard. Le sandaime les observa quelques instants, ils n'avaient pas l'air blessé juste exténué, sauf le plus jeune qui avait l'air surexcité. Mais bon sang! C'était une véritable pile électrique! Pensa le vieil homme. Le sandaime soupira et posa une seule question:

« Alors? »

Le plus grand avec un masque de corbeau répondit:

« Mission accomplit.

- Bien joué, bon Kitsune, Karasu restez ici, Kuga, Hyō allez espionnez Danzo, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il fait »

Les deux derniers nommés partirent, les deux autres enlevèrent leur masque sur un geste de l'Hokage, le plus grand était une fille d'environ treize ans. Sa peau était pâle, et son visage était en forme de cœur , et elle avait les lèvres rouges, ses yeux étaient un beau onyx. Ses cheveux couleur noir-corbeaux avec deux mèches encadrant son visage qui arrivaient jusqu'à son menton, et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses mèches de devant étaient freinée par un bandeau bleu. Son uniforme Anbu étreignait son corps et montrait que son buste avait une taille C moyenne avec le gilet Anbu , sans le gilet, on pouvait imaginer que ce serait certainement une taille C voire taille D. Elle portait le pantalon règlementaire des Anbus qui serrait ses jambes montrant combien gracieuse elles étaient. L'autre en revanche était un garçon blond ayant environ huit ans. Il possédait trois cicatrices sur chaque joue qui ressemblait à des moustaches, des yeux azur comme l'océan. Le vieil homme les regarda pendant un certain temps avant de finalement dire:

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, il manque certaines personnes avant que la réunion ne commence. »

Les deux ambus étaient assis depuis plus de dix minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur trois ombres, ils avaient tous les trois une capuche couvrant leur visage, les trois s'assirent et enlevèrent leur capuche pour révéler trois personnes. La plus jeune était un garçon du même âge que la fille, il avait des cheveux courts, hirsutes, de couleur foncée et un relativement large nez et des cils bien définis, qui tournaient vers le haut à chaque extrémité. Il portait le costume standard du clan Uchiha, qui comprenait un costume à col haut, de couleur foncée avec un tantō attaché sur le côté droit de l'arrière de son épaule. La deuxième personne était une personne de plus de trente ans à l'allure sévère, la dernière était une femme de plus de trente ans. Elle avait les cheveux noir avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivait au niveau des joues. Elle avait également les yeux noirs. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une blouse mauve foncé avec une longue jupe rouge foncé. Ces trois-là était évidemment des Uchiwa. Ils s'assirent sur leur chaise. L'hokage leur dit:

« Ah c'est bien, il ne restait plus que vous, comment ça se passe dans le clan, Fugaku?

- C'est sans espoir, la plupart des anciens du clan ont réussit à convaincre la majorité du clan de faire le coup d'état, seule une petite partie m'est réellement fidèle.

- Nous devons donc mettre en place le plan, intervint le plus jeune des Uchiwa. lorsqu'il dit ça tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- T-tu es sure? Shisui-nii, tu nous demandes de détruire ton clan.

- Shisui a raison, c'est la seule façon d'éviter la guerre, répondit la femme

- On a déjà eu l'avis de Mikoto et de Shisui, j'aimerais avoir ton avis Fugaku, demanda l'Hokage »

Fugaku resta quelques instants sans parler, les yeux fermé en train de réfléchir:

« Le clan doit être détruit.

- Maintenant que nous avons décidé, il faut choisir qui ira détruire... commença l'Hokage

- J'irai, interrompit la plus jeune Uchiwa

- Tu es sure? Izumi, tu seras considéré comme un nuke-nin.

- Certain, je laisserai en vie certaines personnes en vie officieusement et une seule officiellement.

- Tu veux dire quoi par officieusement? Demanda le plus jeune de la réunion

- Officiellement je les aurai tous tué sauf mon petit frère qui sera le 'seul' survivant qui témoignera comme quoi je les aurai tous tué.

- Tu vas laisser qui en vie?

- Père, mère et shisui

- Non, interrompit shisui,

- Pourquoi?

- Danzo s'intéresse à mes yeux, faisons le croire qu'il a gagné, on va lui donner l'un de mes yeux

- La dernière chose que je veux, c'est que Danzo ait gagné, grogna Fugaku .

- Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Danzo? Demanda Naruto. Je sais qu'il a crée la Racine et qu'il veut détruire ton clan. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus ancien et beaucoup plus personnel. »

Tout le monde se figea à cette question. Fugaku réfléchit et:

« Ceci a avoir avec tes parents et une promesse que j'ai fait.

- Qui...?

- Tu sauras qui sont tes parents à l'age de treize ans. Pas avant, l'interrompit Fugaku

- Et le deuxième œil? Demanda Mikoto

- Il faut bien choisir. Vu les capacités de ton œil, il faut absolument que ce soit une personne de confiance, dit Fugaku

- Tu vas le donner à qui? Demanda Mikoto

Shisui se leva, se mit devant le plus jeune et dit:

« Je vais te donner mon œil Naru-chan.

-Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça JE M'APPELLE NA-RU-TO, déclara Naruto d'une voix irritée avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit shisui, tu veux me donner ton œil mais pourquoi moi?

- Parce que je sais que tu n'abuseras pas de ce pouvoir. »

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux pendant un court instant et acquiesça de la tête

« Bien, le plan sera mis en place dans une semaine. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de protéger Sasuke de Danzo sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, intervint Mikoto en regardant Naruto avec une lueur dans les yeux »

Et là tout le monde se mit à regarder Naruto avec une mine conspiratrice. Naruto se mit à se sentir mal à l'aise face aux regards des différentes personnes.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? J'aime pas la façon que vous me regardez.

- Dis-moi, Naru-kun, tu as quel âge, demanda Izumi

- Huit ans, pourquoi?, il resta silencieux un petit moment alors que la révélation se faisait dans son esprit et sur son visage. Non, non, vous ne pensez pas à ça.

- Aller ce sera intéressant , tu rencontreras des personnes de ton âge , de plus tu es la seule personne à qui l-on peut faire confiance, on ne peut pas envoyer d'autres personnes sinon Danzo risque de s'en rendre compte, dit Mikoto

- Tu es le seul à qui on peut faire confiance pour cette mission, dit Izumi, tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça

- Très bien, soupira Naruto. Si vous le voulez tous je vais le faire

- Merci Naru-kun, dit Izumi en lui faisant l'un de ses rares sourires qui fit un peu rougir Naruto. »

Et là tout d'un coup Shisui se mit à rire, voyant tout le monde le regarder il expliqua:

« J'étais en train de penser que Naruto est connu comme un ninja de rang A voire S et il ira à l'académie pour apprendre à être ninja. »

Toutes les personnes sauf le concerné se sont mis à rire, surtout en voyant sa tête.

Ils ont passé les heures suivantes à peaufiner leur plan jusqu'au moment où:

« Ahhhh, ça y est c'est enfin fini, on va pouvoir aller se reposer, tout le monde se leva avec des « bien Hokage » , ah une dernière chose tu ne devrais pas changer d'apparence Izumi.

- Oui, vous avez raison. »

Sur ces mots elle se métamorphosa en garçon de treize ans. 'Itachi' et les autres personnes saluèrent l'Hokage puis partirent.

* * *

Premier chapitre fini. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Massacre

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. voici le deuxième chapitre qui va parler d'un deuxième chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: le massacre**

Un jeune garçon était en train de courir pour rentrer chez lui, il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs prouvant que c'était un Uchiwa. Il courrait le long d'une rivière sans remarquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis devant la rivière. Le seul détail remarquant était qu'il avait les cheveux blonds.

Peu après que le brun soit passé, le blond se trouvait dans un arbre en compagnie d'une autre personne.

« Alors c'est lui que je dois protéger,Shisui-nii?

- Oui c'est lui Naruto

- le plan rentre en fonction ce soir, qu'as-tu prévu?

- Rien je vais agir comme d'habitude. »

Fugaku attendait ses deux enfants lorsqu'une mystérieuse voix se fit entendre

« le plan rentre en action ce soir.

- Je vois. Naruto a-t-il l'œil?

- Il aura ce soir.

-Très bien, fais attention, mes enfants arrivent. »

la mystérieuse voix partit.

Le lendemain Fugaku marchait lorsqu'il voyait trois membres du clan face à 'Itachi', ayant peur que ça aille trop loin, Fugaku intervint:

« ARRETE ITACHI, 'Itachi' se retourna pour voir son père, tu dépasses les bornes! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Itachi... tu es bizarre, ces temps-ci...

-Je suis tout à fait normal. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir

-Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu hier?, demanda Fugaku tout en songeant:« _même si je sais pourquoi tu n'est pas venu_. »

-Pour m'élever...

-...? De quoi parles-tu?, 'Itachi' prit un kunai et le lança sur le mur là où il y avait le blason du clan, mon talent se flétrit à rester dans ce clan minable.

« _hmm je savais qu'elle savait jouer la comédie mais pas à ce point-là_ »

- S'attacher à une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un clan c'est perdre de vue l'essentiel. Si on se laisse entraver par les règles et les restrictions en tout genre, par les certitudes et les suppositions, on ne peut progresser réellement.

- Tu es bien insolent...!

- Ça suffit! Si tu profères d'autres absurdités, je te mets en cellule!, que décides-tu? Demanda son père

« _Fais attention, choisis-bien sinon le plan est foutu_ »

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer sur ça!, protesta un Uchiwa, Chef! Donnez nous l'ordre de l'interpeller! « _il veut faire capoter tout le plan ou quoi, il faut que le chef trouve un moyen_

_pour éviter de l'interpeller_ »

-Grand frère arrête! Intervint Sasuke

A ce moment-là Itachi s'agenouilla pour se mettre en position de dogeza

« _En arriver-là, pour le plan, même si je comprends la raison de sa colère. _»

'Itachi' commença à parler:

« Je n'ai pas tué Shisui... Mais je suis désolé de vous avoir offensés... Je regrette...

-Depuis peu... tu croules sous le travail et tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau...

-Chef! « _Ça peut passer, maintenant il faut que le chef trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas le mettre en prison._ »

-Son unité est sous le commandement direct de maître Hokage... sans mandat, nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Et c'est mon fils... J'assume la responsabilité de ses actes. Je le tiendrai à l'œil personnellement. Je vous en prie...

-... « _ça peut marcher c'est une bonne excuse. » _très bien »

Fugaku avait laissé Sasuke s'entrainer à la boule de feu suprême. Il marchait dans les quartiers du clan lorsqu'une voix sortant de l'ombre dit:

« Je vois que vous lui avez appris cette technique, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour lui?

- C'est une tradition, de plus je ne serais plus là pour lui apprendre.

- Le deuxième partie du plan commence dans une semaine .

- Shisui a-t-il eu le temps de donner son œil.

- Naruto-san est en train d'apprendre à utiliser l'œil.

- Quels sont les plans de Danzo?

- Il prévoit de voler des yeux des Uchiwa lors du massacre, dans l'optique d'utiliser une technique nommé Izanami

-Je vois, fais attention des gens arrivent. »

Une semaine plus tard

Sasuke était en train de revenir de son entrainement lorsqu'il vit des corps partout, pris de peur il alla directement chez lui lorsqu'il cria:

« PERE! MERE! »

À l'intérieur 'Itachi' et Panthère étaient devant Fugaku et Mikoto qui étaient assis. Entre les quatre, il y a avait deux personnes qui avaient les visage des parents de Sasuke et 'Itachi'. Fugaku qui inspectait les corps commença à parler:

« C'est incroyable, on jurerait que c'est nous.

-Bien sûr c'est censé tromper un village entier.

-Ils commencèrent à positionner les corps lorsqu'ils entendirent Sasuke crier:

« PERE! MERE!

-SASUKE...N'entre pas! »

Juste comme Sasuke ouvrait sa porte, les véritables Mikoto et Fugaku, et Panthère sortirent par la fenêtre.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et quand il vit les corps de ses parents il ne parvint qu'a faire une chose:

« PERE! MERE!, cria-t-il, il remarqua ensuite que son 'frère' - en tenue d'ambu- qui était derrière ses parents le regardait avec ses sharingans activé, Grand frère! Grand frère! Père et mère sont...! Comment est-ce arrivé?! Qui a fait ça?!, il fut coupé lorsqu'un shuriken le coupa sur son épaule, hung...

-Quel écervelé tu fais, mon frère... »

'Itachi' utilisa le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan sur Sasuke pour lui montrer que son clan avait été tué par lui-même. Avec l'utilisation du kaléidoscope sur lui, Sasuke n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes, il demanda:

« Pourquoi? Grand frère...?, son 'frère' le regarda quelques instants puis

-Pour évaluer mon niveau!

-Évaluer... ton niveau? C'est tout... et c'est pour ça que tu as pris la vie de nos parents!

-C'est ça l'important.

- Non... Tout ça... , Sasuke s'élança vers son 'frère' en disant, CE SONT DES CONNERIES! »

Sasuke ne put faire qu'un ou deux pas qu'il se retrouva par terre juste devant le corps de ses parents. En voyant les corps sans vie des ses parents, les larmes commencèrent à descendre le long de son visage.

Alors que son 'frère' était en train de partir, Sasuke rattrapa son frère. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre avec cinq mètre entre eux deux. Sasuke toujours en larme:

« Tout ça n'est pas vrai! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça! c'est impossible...

-Si j'ai continué de prétendre être le grand frère que tu admirais... c'était pour mieux évaluer tes capacités, à ses paroles Sasuke fit une tête surprise, tu deviendras un adversaire de valeur contre qui je pourrais me mesurer. Ce potentiel est en toi. Tu nourrissais de l'aversion à mon égard. Et l'idée de me dépasser un jour est devenue une obsession pour toi. Je vais donc te laisser la vie. Dans mon propre intérêt... tu pourras éveiller le kaléidoscope... mais à une seule condition. Il te faudra pour cela tuer ton meilleur ami... Tout comme je l'ai fait moi aussi.

- Alors... c'est toi... c'est toi qui a assassiné Shisui?!

- Effectivement. C'est ainsi que j'ai transformé ma pupille. Dans la bâtisse centrale du temple de Nakano... dans la pièce au fond à droite, sous le septième tatami, une cache abrite les secrets de notre clan. Tu y découvriras le véritable but de nos techniques dôjutsu. Les secrets des Uchiwa y sont contenus. Si toi aussi u parviens à éveiller le kaléidoscope hypnotique nous serons trois à jouir de ce privilège. Dans ce cas... hun hun...j'aurais bien fait de t'épargner. Car, tel que tu es maintenant, vois-tu... Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'éliminer... petit imbécile... si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour... remplis ton cœur de ressentiment! Hais-moi! Sauve ta vie lâchement... fuis...fuis! Accroche-toi à la vie... et puis quand tu possèderas la même pupille que moi... viens à moi! »

'Itachi' utilisa le kaléidoscope hypnotique sur Sasuke qui s'évanouit. Après que Sasuke se soit évanouis du à l'utilisation du kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan, 'Itachi' commençait à sortir du quartier du clan fut rejoint par ses parents et Panthère. Mikoto très énervé:

« Pourquoi lui avoir révélé ça, et lui avoir dit de te détester.

-Où est Naruto-kun?

-Il est allé s'occuper d'emmener Sasuke à l'hôpital, mais ne change pas de sujet, réponds à la question.

-Vous savez comme moi que les anciens du clan étaient manipulés par celui qui se fait appeler Madara, j'ai juste voulu lui donner des moyens de le vaincre ou à défaut de lui résister, sa mère le regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de baisser la tête en signe d'abattement.

-Je comprends même si ça ne me plait pas.

-On vengera notre clan et nous ferons en sorte qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait au village. intervint Fugaku »

Alors que le groupe se trouvait au porte du village, il fut rejoint par Naruto et panthère:

« Mikoto et moi, on va essayer de trouver un moyen de voir qui a provoqué l'attaque de Kyubi sur Konoha.

-Panthère et moi on va continuer à espionner Danzo.

-Quant à moi, je vais protéger Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Moi je vais rejoindre une organisation qui s'appelle Akatsuki.

-On se retrouvera au point de rendez-vous dans quatre ans, dispersion! Conclut Fugaku. »

Et tous les personnes présentes s'éparpillèrent vers des directions différentes.

Sasuke venait juste de se réveiller, qu'il voulut se lever mais il eut mal au bras gauche, il leva sa manche gauche. Il vit des bandages sur son bras, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, le massacre, la discussion sur le clan, tout. Sasuke décida de sortir de l'hôpital en courant vers le quartier Uchiwa. Il arriva devant l'entrée du quartier du clan qui était condamné, Sasuke ne fit même pas attention aux bandes marqué « interdit d'entrer ». la pluie commença à tomber mais Sasuke avançait dans le quartier sans se préoccuper de la pluie, il passait devant chaque maison se remémorant des souvenirs de quand le clan existait encore. Finalement, il se retrouva devant la maison de ses parents. Il entra, et alla dans la pièce où ses parents avaient été tués, il se mit devant la peinture qui représentait la dernière position qu'avait eu ses parents, en voyant ça, Sasuke ne put résister et commença à pleurer.

Il alla dans la bâtisse du temple Nakano, il entra dans la pièce au fond à droite, il enleva le septième tatami et descendit. En arrivant devant la stèle,il ne dit qu'un seule chose:

« Alors...c'était ça... »

De sa sortie de l'hôpital à son entrée dans le temple Sasuke ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une personne était en train de l'observer depuis le début, il ne dit qu'une chose:

« Début de la mission, voyons ce qu'il va faire.»

Le lendemain, Sasuke se trouvait au bord du lac où il avait appris la boule de feu suprême, son ombre l'entendit dire:

« Mère...De quoi te parlait-il? Père... »

Subitement le visage de Sasuke se transforma en masque de haine et de colère et il sauta dans le lac. En voyant ça, son ombre se demanda sur un ton presque plaintif:

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, j'ai accepté de le protéger? Je sens que ce sera une longue mission. »

Une semaine plus tard lors du cours d'Iruka un chunin vint le voir accompagné de Naruto en disant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait dans cette classe. Le professeur commença à parler:

« Bien, je m'appelle Iruka, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton professeur , je voudrais que tu te présentes à la classe.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et..., il mit sa main droite en face de lui et ferma son poing, retenez bien ce que je vais dire:je serais Le prochain Hokage. »

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement en se disant qu'il était amusant, certaines filles se dirent qu'il était mignon avec ses moustaches, il avait l'air un peu sauvage alors que d'autres dirent que leur Sasuke-kuuun était le plus beau

Naruto décida de s'assoir à côté de Sasuke, mais lorsqu'il vit toutes les fan-girls le regarder bizarrement, avec jalousie qu'il se soit assis juste à côté de leur « Sasuke-kun », il soupira en pensant «_ça commence bien...j'avais bien raison ce sera une trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue mission _»

* * *

**Voici la fin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec un petit commentaire**


	3. Chapter 3 : Examen genin et vol

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. **

**Voici le troisième chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: L'examen genin et le vol

Cela faisait quatre ans que Naruto avait commencé sa mission de protéger Sasuke, il le surveillait à chaque instant sauf lorsqu'il était en mission ou en entrainement, dans ce cas, il était remplacé par l'un de ses camarades ambus. Il avait observé Sasuke, et avait fait un rapport psychologique, verdict: Sasuke était un vengeur il ferait tout pour avoir le pouvoir pour tuer son 'frère'.

Quant a l'académie tout se passait bien, il était même arrivé à devenir ami avec lui. Ce qui n'avait évidemment pas plu non seulement à son fan-club car il était la personne la plus proche de lui mais aussi à conseil des anciens et des civiles qui ne voulaient pas que leur dernier Uchiwa s'accoquine avec le »monstre ». Le jour où certains des conseillers civiles l'avaient appelé comme ça, ils avaient découvert pourquoi on le surnommé le « professeur » ou le « dieu des shinobi »: il l'avait directement envoyé plusieurs ambus pour les tuer. Il va sans dire que le reste des conseillers civiles ne furent pas heureux au contraire des chefs de clan qui appréciait le gamin malgré certaines de ses blagues.

Il était habillé d'un jean en cuir moulant et d'une veste en cuir, sa veste était ouverte jusqu'au milieu du ventre, elle possédait deux bandes oranges verticales sur ses deux côtés, il portait aussi des coudières et des protège-poignets. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard ils lui arrivaient au niveau de l'épaule. Le sceau était à moitié visible mais il disparut car il n'utilisait pas son chakra.

Mais actuellement ce genre de pensée était loin de ses préoccupations car il faisait une mission autrement plus importante: peindre le visage des quatre Hokage. Lorsqu'il avait presque fini on remarqua enfin son œuvre, plusieurs ninjas se mirent à lui ordonner de descendre pendant que certains allèrent prévenir le Hokage. Le sandaime était à ce moment en train de peindre, lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'avait fait son petit-fils de cœur, il rata son coup de pinceau, il rata son tableau. Il alla voir ce qu'avait fait son petit protégé, il n'eut qu'une pensée: « _Il a même peint mon portrait._ ». Alors que les ninjas se demandaient comment faire descendre le blond, l'un des ninjas se proposa pour s'en occuper. Une voix familière lui parla:

« Naruto je veux que tu viennes tout de suite! »

En entendant cette voix Naruto fit l'une des choses les plus imprévisibles, il s'enfuit. Deux ninjas apparurent devant lui, Naruto les évita en passant sous les jambes de l'un d'eux. Juste après un ninja voulut l'attraper en apparaissant pile à côté de lui, mais il fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter . Les ninjas arrivèrent à le coincer dans une impasse. Mais Naruto monta sur les maisons. Les ninjas le poursuivaient depuis plus de deux heures quand Iruka réussit à le rattraper par surprise. Pour plus de sécurité Le professeur l'attacha solidement et l'assomma. Les deux laissèrent une quarantaine de ninjas entièrement vidée de leur énergie.

A son réveil Naruto se retrouva attaché,il était fier d'avoir peint le visage des quatre Hokage. Iruka lui demanda:

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça.

-C'est simple, c'est notre dernier jour, j'ai voulu fêter le fait que l'on ne retournera plus à l'académie.

-En barbouillant le visage de nos Hokage?

-Oui, ça et autre chose... »

Cela n'a évidemment pas mais alors pas du tout plu à Iruka qui a ordonné une interro surprise. Chaque élève devait faire un henge d'Iruka , chaque élève passait l'un après l'autre lorsque le tour de Naruto arriva, qui avait encore envie de s'amuser utilisa son oiroke no jutsu avec pour conséquence un saignement de nez de la plupart des élèves de la classe même de son professeur. Iruka finalement revient vers Naruto, titubant

« Alors vous avez aimé c'est mon sexy-jutsu, s'extasia Naruto »

Étrangement et on se demande tous pourquoi cela ne plut pas du tout à Iruka, qui comme punition, lui ordonna de nettoyer entièrement le mont Hokage sans jutsus. Pendant que Naruto était en train de nettoyer le mont Hokage Iruka lui demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Eh bien, vous voyez sensei, demain nous serons des ninjas, pour réussir notre mission, nous devrons tuer ou pire, j'ai donc voulu m'amuser un peu car ce sera nos derniers moments d'innocence. »

Cette réponse surprit bien évidemment Iruka qui ne pensait pas que son élève était capable de ce genre de raisonnement, il ne pensa qu'à une chose:

« _C'est incroyable comme il peut paraître mature à cet instant alors que des fois il agit comme le plus imprévisible_. »

« Bon aller, si tu finis avant la nuit,je promets de t'offrir trois bols de ramen. »

Cette phrase ravit le blond qui se mit à frotter avec ardeur pour recevoir au plus vite ces bols. Une fois qu'il eut fini de nettoyer le mont Hokage. Ils allèrent à Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré du blond, Il était tenu par un père et sa fille dont les noms étaient Teuchi et Ayame qui était comme une grande sœur pour le blond. Ils mangèrent les bols, Teuchi décida d'offrir un bol de ramen à son meilleur client. Après le diner Naruto remercia Iruka et les Ichiraku puis partit en disant qu'il devait dormir tôt pour l'examen de demain.

Le lendemain matin , chaque élève devait passer le test pour devenir ninja.

Première partie: test écrit, Naruto faisait semblant de mal répondre à certaines questions pour être le dernier de la classe.

Deuxième partie: lancer de shuriken et kunai, le blondinet a eu un 8/10.

troisième partie: taijutsu, Naruto a battu l'adversaire avec facilité car il venait d'une famille civile.

Et enfin dernière partie: Ninjutsu, pendant que Mizuki prenait la moitié de la classe, Iruka allait à côté pour leur faire passer l'examen

Naruto avait réussi à faire le kawarimi et le henge plus une technique suiton de niveau chunin.

« Bien, Naruto, j'aimerais que tu me fasse une technique raiton maintenant., Mizuki lui demandait de faire ça alors qu'il savait la vérité, Naruto pensa « _mais ce n'est pas du niveau genin mais facilement du niveau chunin voire jonin, essayons de faire ce qu'il dit mais ça ne va pas être facile_ » il essaya de faire une technique raiton mais il n'y arriva pas car il n'en connaissait aucune, Je suis désolé Naruto mais tu as raté l'examen, Mizuki ne dit rien comme s'il réfléchissait, mmmh... il y a peut-être un moyen... tu vois... il existe un examen complémentaire: cet examen est simple, tu dois aller dans le bureau de l'Hokage,voler l'un des rouleaux présents puis apprendre une technique du rouleau ; le tout sans te faire prendre, le lieu de rendez-vous sera la forêt en dehors de la ville tu as jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. »

« _Étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler que lors de l'examen genin on devait faire une technique de ninjutsu élémentaire de plus c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un test de rattrapage de ce genre pourtant je suis haut placé dans les ambus. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas honnête, je n''ai pas confiance en lui je ressentais de la haine de la cupidité et de l'hypocrisie , heureusement que je suis capable de deviner les sentiments des gens, merci à mes capacités d'Uzumaki, je vais faire ce qu'il dit et essayer de le prendre à son propre jeu._ »

Il rentra chez lui en réfléchissant à un plan pour déjouer le plan de Mizuki, il se changea, mit des habits noirs, mit des sandales différentes que celles qu'il portait, utilisa une technique qui changea son odeur-pour éviter qu'on sache que c'était lui-, réfléchit s'il devait mettre son masque d'ambu, mais il ne le prit pas pensant que ça ne rapporterait que des questions, à la place il prit une simple cagoule.

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment lorsqu'une ombre sauta de toit en toit pour se rapprocher du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Naruto rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage et vit le rouleau au fond du bureau, il vit que c'était bloqué par un sceau. Naruto injecta du chakra dans le sceau pour voir comment il était fait. Avec son chakra il dessina un sceau par dessus le sceau pour débloquer le sceau. Il ouvrit la porte et prit le rouleau, puis partit tout content presque guilleret:

« _Ah, heureusement que j'ai appris à faire et défaire les sceaux depuis que je sais que je viens du clan le plus puissant pour ce qui concerne les sceaux! »_

Il alla ensuite dans le lieu de rendez-vous puis:

« vu que je n'ai rien à faire autant apprendre une ou deux techniques du rouleau, je suis sûr que jiji-sama ne dira rien à ça, il ouvrit le rouleau, tiens c'est le kage bunshin, c'est une technique intéressante pour l'espionnage autant l'apprendre, il passa l'heure suivante à apprendre cette technique, tiens c'est le kunai et shuriken kage bunshin. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Mizuki apparut avec deux fumas shuriken à son dos, il s'approcha de Naruto puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le rouleau des mains de Naruto:

« Est-ce l'un des rouleaux

-Oui Mizuki-sensei, j'ai fait comme vous me l'avez dit, il était à l'endroit exacte où vous me l'aviez dit.

-Parfait passe moi le rouleau, je veux m'assurer de son authenticité avant de te passer le bandeau.

-Tenez, dit-il en montrant le rouleau, au fait? Combien y a-t-il de techniques interdites dans ce rouleau

-Oh, je dirai que vu l'épaisseur, il y en a facilement une bonne centai... »

Mizuki se raidit puis sauta en arrière. Naruto avait un air satisfait et un sourire victorieux. Le professeur comprit qu'il s'était trahi. Mais comment avait-il su ce que contenait le rouleau?

« Surpris, professeur? Demanda l'Uzumaki toujours l'air victorieux.

-Comment as-tu su?

-contrairement à l'opinion publique, je suis très loin d'être un idiot. j'ai tout de suite vu clair dans votre petit jeu.

-j'aurais du comprendre lorsque tu as fait cette technique suiton, maintenant passe-moi le rouleau...

-si vous voulez le rouleau, eh bien...venez le chercher »

Mizuki le prit au mot, et de toute façon il n'y avait aucun risque, lui-même était un chunin d'élite alors que le « monstre » n'était qu'un simple genin. Il lança l'un de ses shuriken fuma vers Naruto qui se baissa pour l'éviter. Naruto s'élança puis de sa position toujours basse lui donna un coup de poing assez fort pour l'envoyer jusqu'à l'arbre positionné à quinze mètres de lui. Mizuki se releva toujours sonné, il lança quelque kunai, Naruto les évita très facilement en sautant vers le haut. Alors que Naruto était toujours en plein vol, Mizuki utilisa son deuxième shuriken fuma, Naruto répliqua avec un « futon reppusho! », qui renvoya son attaque, Mizuki voyant que cette façon de se battre ne servait à rien puis voulant prendre avantage sur le garçon:

« Naruto, tu veux savoir pourquoi tout le monde dans le village te déteste? immédiatement Naruto arrêta de se battre, curieux de savoir pourquoi, pour faire simple on t'a menti toute ta vie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Répondit Naruto, dites-le moi sinon..., le visage de Naruto devint sombre et sa voix devint effrayante.

-C'est simple, commença Mizuki, qui se délectait de ce moment, tu sais qu'il y a douze ans kyuubi a attaqué Konoha...

-Oui,oui, je sais ça et le yondaime l'a vaincu et tué, l'interrompit Naruto, et alors?

-Eh bien, c'est faux le yondaime l'a bien vaincu mais il ne l'a pas tué...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? , l'interrompit une fois de plus Naruto.

-Il l'a scellé dans un nouveau-né, et ce nouveau-né, explique avec un plaisir évident de dire la vérité, C'EST TOI!

-Non ,non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Naruto estomaqué, comment...

-Si, réfléchit, la façon que les gens te regardaient,te traitent, tu es le Kyubi, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... »

Naruto semblait ailleurs comme s'il n'était pas présent. Et alors il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec certaines personnes qu'il connaissait.

FLASHBACK

_Un Naruto âgée de quatre ans était assis à côté d'une vielle personne se présentant comme le sandaime. Ils étaient au restaurent Ichiraku. Alors que Naruto en était à son troisième bol de ramen:_

_« Dis jiji, pourquoi les gens me regardent comme ça._

_-C'est simple, ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que je te connais._

_-Ça veut dire que si je veux que les gens me respectent, je dois leur montrer qui je suis puis après qu'ils m'auront accepté, je deviendrai Hokage_

_-Je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon Hokage._

_-OUI! JE SERAIS LE PLUS GRAND DE TOUS LES HOKAGE? ,cria Naruto alors qu'il se mettait debout sur le tabouret. »_

fin flashback

il pensa ensuite aux personnes importantes pour lui: Izumi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku et Iruka. Ils le regardaient qui le regardaient pour ce qu'il était, qu'il aimait tout simplement. Naruto réussit à se calmer. Mizuki pensant avoir l'avantage:

« allez, viens avec moi, on pourra détruire Konoha.

-Et alors?

-mmmh, qu'est que tu veux dire?; demanda Mizuki qui ne comprenait pas ce qui passait chez Naruto.

-j'ai dit: Et alors, ça fait quoi que je sois le porteur de Kyubi, car après tout j'étais déjà au courant depuis longtemps.

- Toi et moi on pourrait devenir surpuissant. Tu ne veux pas te venger de Konoha?

- Non parce qu'il y a des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te tuer démon. »

Sur ces mots Naruto se mit en position d'attaque. Et avant que Mizuki ait pu faire un simple geste, Naruto utilisa le « Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ». Il apparut plus de mille clones qui entourèrent Mizuki. En voyant tous ce clone le traitre paniqua. Naruto envoya tous ces clones sur Mizuki qui se fit battre assez facilement. Après le combat, le blond scella Mizuki dans un parchemin, puis il alla directement chez l'Hokage.

Arrivant dans le bureau, il remarqua que le sandaime était déjà là. En voyant le visage de Naruto, Sarutobi s'expliqua:

« J'avais l'intention de te dire quand tu serais devenu chunin.

-C'est rien Jiji, je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, mais comment les civils étaient censés le savoir?

- C'est à cause d'une erreur que j'ai faite, j'avais laissé le conseil civil le savoir, et bien sûr ils voulaient ta mort, j'avais même mis une loi pour cacher la vérité. Mais malheureusement quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, l'a dit au village

-Ce n'est rien, je vais leur prouver que je ne suis pas Kyubi.

-Je te dirai qui sont tes parents lors de l'examen chunin.

-C-c-c'est vrai, tu promets jiji?, demanda Naruto avec une lueur d'espoir.

-c'est une promesse et puis c'est pour me faire pardonner.

-merci jiji, je vais aller dormir? »

C'est sur ces mots que Naruto alla chez lui, Hiruzen pensa une chose:

« _Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra un Hokage de légende._ »

* * *

**Voici la fin du chapitre. laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez**


	4. Chapter 4 : véritable examen

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: véritable examen**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se trouvait dans la salle où il y avait tous ceux qui avaient réussi à passer le premier examen. Il se trouvait à une place de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était en train de se reposer sur la table. lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une personne _chère_ à son cœur:

« Naruto-baka, sors toi de là, tu m'empêches de m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun. »

Naruto se redressa et vit que c'était Sakura qui lui parlait.

« Ah, c'est toi Sakura-_chan_, le dernier mot avait été dit avec beaucoup de moquerie, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là, tu me veux quelque chose?

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser ta place, exigea Sakura

- Et pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir?

- Parce que je t'ai l'ai dit, Baka.

-C'est demandé si gentiment, fit-il ironiquement en laissant passer Sakura pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de _Son Amour. »_

Iruka arriva en salle de cours, puis demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Mais comme d'habitude personne ne l'écouta, il dut les menacer de leur enlever leur licence de ninja pour qu'enfin ils se calment. Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé. Il commença à faire la répartition des équipes:

« Équipe 1:...

Équipe 2:...

Équipe 3:...

Équipe 4:...

Équipe 5:...

Équipe 6:...

Équipe 7:Sasuke Uchiwa, le nommé fit aucun geste, Sakura Haruno, la surnommé sauta de joie en pensant prends ça Ino-pig, et Naruto Uzumaki, le concerné ne fit aucun geste susceptible de deviner ses pensées mais: _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si cruel pour être mis avec une fan-girl et son Sasuke-kun. »_

L'équipe 8 était composée de Hinata Hyuuga, héritière du clan Hyuuga,clan connu pour posséder le byakugan, fille incroyablement timide et émotif qui s'évanouissait dès qu'il voulait lui parler, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Kiba Inuzuka héritier du clan Inuzuka- clan connu pour se battre en duo avec des chiens, arrogant selon son point de vue. Et Shino Aburame, héritier du clan Aburame, un mystère selon lui, sous la direction de Kurenai yuuhi.

L'équipe 9 était toujours en circulation, L'équipe 10 était composé de Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara connu pour la grande intelligence de leur membre, la personne la plus blasé qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Choji Akimichi, héritier du clan Akimichi, toujours vue avec un sac de chips à la main, très sympa sauf si on le traitait de gros. Et Ino Yamanaka, héritière du clan Yamanaka qui est connu pour ses techniques liés à l'esprit, une fan-girl de Sasuke Uchiwa, mais qui avait de grands talents sous la direction de Asuma Sarutobi.

Le professeur partit en disant que leur sensei allait venir les chercher. Chaque professeur arriva prit son équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que l'équipe sept. Le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement, chacun essaya de s'occuper comme il pouvait. Sakura essayait de parler à Sasuke qui l'ignorait, et Naruto lisait un livre. La fille demanda:

« qu'est-ce que tu lis Naruto?, pour tout réponse Naruto montra le livre-sans sortir de sa lecture- dont le titre était Fuinjutsu: niveau avancé, comme si tu pouvais comprendre quelque chose au fuinjutsu.

- si tu le dis... , répondit Naruto sans lever des yeux de son livre.

- de toute façon le fuinjutsu est inutile, intervint Sasuke

- Oui Sasuke-kun tu as raison.

- Si tu le dis. »

La conversation s'arrêta sur cette note là. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jounin. Il était de taille moyenne, il avait son visage de couvert sauf un œil, il avait l'air...ennuyé:

« Bien équipe 7, il parla d'un ton ennuyé, retrouvez-moi sur le mont Hokage.

Il fit un Sunshin laissant ses trois élèves là, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le mont Hokage. Ils s'assirent devant lui:

-Bien on va se présenter chacun notre tour, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, loisirs, rêves.

-Euh... Sensei, et si vous commenciez?, demanda Sakura.

- Si vous voulez. Bien je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime: Bof, rien de particulier, ce que je déteste : rien de particulier. Quant à mes loisirs, ils ne vous concernent pas, pareil pour mes rêves...

« _Super, tout ce qu'on a apprit, c'est son nom._ » pensèrent Sasuke et sa fan-girl

« _Il est comme les rapports l'indiquent quoique si les deux autres découvraient la vérité ils ne voudraient peut-être pas l'avoir comme professeur._ » songea amusée Naruto

« On va commencer par toi Pinkie, déclara Kakashi en désignant Sakura qui n'apprécia pas son surnom

- je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime...(elle regarda Sasuke) mes loisirs...(elle regarda Sasuke)... mes rêves pour l'avenir...( elle regarda Sasuke)... et je détesta Ino-pig. »

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour être dans la même équipe qu'elle_ » pensa tristement Naruto

« _Les filles de son âge sont plus intéressé par le grand amour que par leur carrière de ninja_ » songea Kakashi

« Bien à toi..., dit-il en pointant Sasuke

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'aime rien de particulier, même si j'apprécie Naruto, je déteste beaucoup de chose , je n'ai pas de loisir, mon rêve ou plutôt mon ambition est de tuer un certain homme et restaurer l'honneur de mon clan. »

« _Wouah __, il est trop cool_ » pensa Sakura

« _Il parle surement de son frère_ » songea Kakashi triste qu'un enfant de son âge soit obnubilé par la vengeance

« _Il fallait s'y attendre_ » se résigna Naruto

Kakashi montra le dernier membre du groupe:

« Ah toi, blondie.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ce que j'aime: Les ramens ,le jardinage, le fuinjutsu et les renards et certaines personnes, ce que je déteste: les gens qui jugent les autres sans les connaître, attendre que mes ramens soient cuits, mes loisir sont l'entrainement, faire de nouveaux sceaux, le jardinage et les blagues, mon rêve c'est de devenir le prochain Hokage.

Kakashi les regarda un petit moment avant de rire, ce qui bien sûr intriguait les autres membres de l'équipe:

-Sensei pourquoi vous rigolez?, demanda Sakura curieuse

-parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la tête que vous ferez lorsque je vous dirai...

-Dire quoi Sensei?

-C'est que au moins l'un de vous reviendra à l'académie pour au moins un an, c'est un test avec un pourcentage d'échec d'au moins soixante-six pour cents. Venez demain à six heures sur le terrain numéro sept pour le test. Ah! En fait j'oubliais, je vous conseille de ne pas manger demain.

Leur visage était comme s'il s'y attendait choqué. Même Naruto avait un visage qui _paraissait_ choqué. Kakashi partit laissant chacun avec ses propres pensées.

« _Je réussirais cette épreuve, comme ça, Sasuke-kun me remarquera puis on se mariera, Kyaaaaah_, pensa Sakura

« _Je dois réussir ce test comme ça, je pourrais 'le' tuer_ », pensa Sasuke

« _Le fameux test du travail d'équipe, je me demande si Sasuke et Sakura découvriront le véritable test_, songea Naruto alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Le lendemain, les trois futurs genin furent sur le terrain. lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils virent que leur professeur n'était pas arrivé. Ils s'occupèrent comme ils purent, Sakura essaya comme la veille de parler à Sasuke qui continuait à l'ignorer, Naruto continuait de lire son livre. Au bout de trois heures, le professeur arriva. Il n'eut aucun bruit jusqu'à:

« VOUS ETES EN RETARD!, cria Sakura

-Désolé, un chat noir est passé devant moi, et j'ai fait trois fois le tour de Konoha pour conjurer le sort, essaya de s'excuser le jonin

-Menteur!

-Bien vous voyez, les clochettes que j'ai, il sortit deux clochettes,

-Pourquoi il y a deux clochettes.

- C'est simple seulement deux d'entre vous pourront devenir genin,vous avez jusqu'à midi pour les récupérer, allez-y »

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous dans trois directions différentes.

« _Sasuke est dans un arbre à trente mètres d'ici, et Sakura est à un buisson à quinze mètres quant à Naruto..._, analysait Kakashi, _il est en face de moi?! »_

« Naruto tu sais que nous sommes des ninjas, alors pourquoi es-tu en face de moi?

-C'est simple vous êtes un jonin et nous, nous sommes des genin à peine sortie de l'académie alors il y a aucune chance que vous ne puissiez pas nous repérer, répondit Naruto tout en pensant « _Même si je suis capable de me cacher sans qu'il me remarque._ »

- Bonne déduction, mais ça ne suffira pas pour avoir une clochette. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'attaqua à Kakashi qui fouilla son étui derrière lui, Naruto sauta en arrière pour éviter une possible arme. Kakashi en sortit un simple livre. Naruto voyant ça l'attaqua en essayant de viser la tête mais son adversaire ne fit que se baisser. Et il utilisa sa technique tout en la disant: « arcane secret de Konoha: mille ans de souffrance! » et il enfonça ses doigts dans les fesses de Naruto, avec la force du coup, il se fit propulser dans le lac.

Kakashi s'attaqua ensuite à Sakura. Il envoya ensuite un genjutsu sur Sakura. Sakura vit ensuite Sasuke avec plein de kunai plantée dans tout son corps, il dit « Sakura aide-moi » en voyant ça Sakura cria: « Kyaaaaah » et s'évanouit.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à Sasuke, qui voulut le battre en mettant un coup à la tête, le sensei para avec une seule main, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il sauta de trois pas en arrière fit des signes de la main et cria: « Katon: boule de feu suprême » et lança une boule de feu de la taille d'une maisonnette. Une fois fini, le genin remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il entendit « Doton: décapitation fatale », il se retrouva avec la tête au niveau du sol: « tu es doué Sasuke, mais fais attention car le clou qui dépasse est toujours frappée ». Après son petit combat Kakashi se mit sur le poteau.

Il lisait depuis dix minutes lorsque Naruto arriva en face de lui: « tiens Naruto, tu veux toujours te faire battre? » Naruto ne dit rien mais fit un grand sourire il fit un mudra e n disant: « Multiclonage jutsu », tous les clones l'encerclèrent et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Kakashi ne mit pas longtemps avant de tous les battre, alors qu'il se retournait vers l'original il entendit « Katon: technique de la balsamine », il évita les différents boules de feu qui arrivaient vers lui. Seulement son instinct lui permit d'éviter, la main de Sakura frôla les clochettes. Le combat continua jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. D'un geste de la main, Kakashi leur dit d'arrêter de se battre. Les trois élèves s'arrêtèrent, tandis que Naruto sortait une pomme de n'importe où, ses coéquipiers s'écroulaient au sol complètement épuisés. Kakashi décida de les questionner:

« L'épreuve est fini, expliquez-moi quand vous avez compris le véritable but de cette épreuve, »

les deux apprentis se tournèrent vers Naruto, après avoir soupirer:

« C'est simple, c'est lorsque vous avez expliqué le but de l'épreuve, j'ai commencé avoir des doutes, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir entendu parler d'équipe d'une équipe de trois personnes, j'ai donc réfléchit, les deux clochettes avaient pour but de semer la confusion et la méfiance dans le groupe.

- Impressionnant, je ne te savais pas si doué, ton dossier n'indiquait pas que tu étais si observateur.

- certaines connaissances ne servant à rie pour le combat.

- J'ai une dernière question comment tu as fait pour qu'ils acceptent de travailler avec toi? »

Le blond sourit avant de passer à l'explication

Flashback:

_Pendant que le réel Naruto était en train de se battre, l'un de ses clones recherchait Sasuke. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver grâce à ses capacités de senseur. Naruto apparut devant Sasuke:_

_« Salut Sasuke, comment tu vas?, avec un ton assez joyeux. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto?_

_-Qu'on fasse alliance._

_-Pourquoi je ferais alliance, il ne peut y avoir que deux personnes qui peuvent être prises._

_-C'est simple, cette épreuve n'est qu'un attrape-nigaud._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?, demanda Sasuke confus._

_-As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une escouade de trois ninjas_

_-Non..._

_-alors? T'es avec moi?_

_-Quel est le plan?_

_-C'est simple..., il passa les minutes suivantes à expliquer le plan. »_

Flashback fin

Kakashi semblait de plus en plus impressionné. Naruto continua à raconter son histoire.

Flashback:

_pendant que le réel Naruto et l'un des clones étaient occupés, un Naruto était devant Sakura qui avait été prise dans un genjutsu de niveau académique. Alors qu'il la regardait en prise avec son illusion, l'ambu pensait:_ « c'est vraiment une fan-girl, j'aurais espéré qu'elle soit un peu plus forte. »

_Il se mit devant elle, lui ouvrit les yeux, et cria: « rupture ». Sakura se mit à bouger lentement, elle ouvrit les deux yeux. Puis remarqua Naruto en face d'elle:_

_« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_- Je viens te parler du véritable test._

_-Comme si un baka comme toi pouvait réfléchir._

_-C'est Sasuke qui a eu l'idée du plan_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?_

_-C'est simple, en premier... »_

Flashback fin

Kakashi était réellement fasciné:

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vous trois...passez, les trois étaient réellement content de leur réussite, n'oubliez pas une chose: les ninjas qui ignorent les règles sont considéré comme des déchets mais ce qui abandonnent leur compagnons sont encore pire, demain nous commencerons les missions, soyez prêt »

Sur ces mots Kakashi utilisa le Sunshin pour partir, ses trois élèves partirent chacun de son côté pour rentrer chez eux. Naruto eut une unique pensée:

« _Enfin les choses intéressantes commencent demain._ »

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini. laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	5. Chapter 5 : voyage au pays des vagues

**Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

**je remercie aussi tous les commentaires postés**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: voyage aux pays des vagues**

Quatre ombres se mouvaient dans la forêt. Ils poursuivaient une cinquième ombre:

« Ici Shadow, la cible est à cinq mètres, la première ombre

-on l'a vue Baka, la deuxième voix plus féminine

-Hn, la troisième voix

-Allez-y, la quatrième voix plus grave indiquait montrait que c'était le plus vieux»

les trois premières ombres se jetèrent sur la cinquième. Une fois que tout fût fini, on pouvait voir que l'ombre était un gros chat avec un ruban sur son cou. Il était dans les bras de Naruto, et le chat essayait encore de s'enfuir. Une fois que Kakashi vérifia que c'était la bonne cible. Il ordonna à son équipe de rejoindre la tour Hokage. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait la formation de l'équipe sept. Il observait à la dérobé Naruto, qui pour lui était un véritable mystère, surtout depuis sa conversation avec l'Hokage.

Flashback

_Après l'épreuve des clochettes, Kakashi était allé donner les résultats du test. Il entra dans les bureaux de l'Hokage. Il le salua:_

_« Bonjour Hokage-sama, je viens pour dire que l'équipe sept passe_

_- Bien, qu'en penses-tu?_

_- Ils sont chacun doué mais..._

_- Mais quoi?_

_- Le problème, c'est Naruto, il est beaucoup plus doué et intelligent que ce que disent ses professeurs de l'académie._

_- La réponse est simple, c'est un pur génie, mais... il est... comment dire un peu fainéant._

_- Je ne comprends pas, vous voulez dire que pendant quatre ans, il a réussi à tromper tous ses professeurs._

_- La tromperie et le secret sont l'art du shinobi, il est doué, mais aussi tous les professeurs à part Iruka Umino ne faisaient pas attention à lui._

_- Alors quelle est son niveau réel?_

_- Difficile à dire, je dirai qu'il a le niveau d'un chunin moyen._

_-Si il est aussi doué, alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre chez les ambus. »_

_Le sandaime regarda quelque secondes avant de finalement répondre:_

_« Je m'étais dit que tu aurais voulu lui enseigner ce que tu sais, comme son père t'a enseigné_

_-Ce... serait un grand honneur._

_-J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions_

_-Oui Hokage-sama, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte il s'arrêtât, merci. »_

_Kakashi rentra chez lui, même si son masque ne le montrait pas, il avait un grand sourire au lèvre._

Flashback fin

De retour chez l'Hokage, Kakashi rentra dans le bureau en premier. Tout d'un coup, une grosse dame se jeta sur eux pour récupérer son chat. En voyant le chat souffrir chacun d'eux pensa différemment.

« _Bien fait pour toi sale démon_ » se réjouirent Sakura et Sasuke

« _Il faut espérer que nous n'ayons plus cette mission_ » pria Kakashi

« _Voici donc le fameux chat démon que l'on parle tant dans les ambus, je me demande si je ne peux pas m'en servir pour tester les nouvelles recrues_ » réfléchit Naruto

« Bien joué équipe sept, maintenant vous voulez quelle mission? Jardinage babysitting ou...

-Ah non!, l'interrompit Sakura, on en a marre de ces missions sans intérêt.

-INSOLENT!, cria Iruka, vous venez juste d'être genin.

-Allons allons Iruka,calma Sarutobi, si leur professeur, « _et leur ambu_ », pensa-t-il, est d'accord pour une mission de rang C alors je leur donnerai une mission de ce rang.

-je pense qu'ils sont prêt, dit Kakashi après un moment de réflexion

-laissez-moi réfléchir, il regarda secrètement Naruto qui lui fit un signe de tête discret, venez demain, je vous donnerai votre mission

-Compris Hokage-sama. »

Ils partirent ravi de la nouvelle. Kakashi content de ne plus faire de mission avec ce chat. Sasuke car il avait plus de chances de rencontrer des ennemis forts que dans ces missions sans intérêt, Sakura voulait montrer à Sasuke à quel point elle était doué, pour qu'ils puissent se marier. Quant à Naruto il était lui aussi réjoui car il pourrait faire plus de mission dangereuse donc intéressantes.

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent l'Hokage dans la salle des missions:

« Bien, équipe sept, votre mission sera de protéger votre client des bandits.

-Qui doit-on protéger, demanda Kakashi

-voici votre client... »

La porte s'ouvrit, et un vieil homme entra. Il portait des lunettes, avait une bouteille à la main.

« Je suis Tazuna, le méga charpentier, ma spécialité c'est les ponts, puis fixant l'équipe, vous êtes sûr que ce sont des ninjas. Ils sont tout juste sortit de leur couche. Surtout le plus petit avec ses cheveux blonds. Je suis sûr qu'il est méga-idiot. »

La pique était destiné à Naruto. Une veine palpita sur le front du blond. Son corps passa en mode assassin mais il se retint de le tuer. Il se répétait que c'était une mission d'escorte et non une mission d'assassinat. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Tazuna ricana.

« Alors tu ne dis rien, il n'y que la vérité qui blesse. »

Naruto se mit en position d'attaque. Il se concentra pour utiliser une petite portion du chakra de Kyubi juste assez pour changer son apparence. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire à son client. Ce que vit son client était des pupilles fendues, et un sourire carnassier avec des canines plus longues . Tazuna déglutit et se mit soudainement à contempler les murs. Naruto se rendit d'une chose, il sentait de la peur dans cette homme, cependant cela ne datait pas de la démonstration de Naruto. Non, c'était beaucoup plus ancien. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire peur à ce point alors qu'on avait embauché quatre ninjas dont un jounin. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas avoir peur. Mais oui! Il avait menti pour la mission. Enfin, une mission intéressante! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Mais il fallait d'abord s'occuper du sensei...

« Dites, sensei, demanda Naruto d'une voix faible voire hésitante

-Oui, Naruto?

- Je me demandais est-ce que je ne serais pas un poids pour la mission?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très doué, et puis je serais là.

- Très bien, mais promettez-moi de ne pas abandonner la mission.

- Je te promets, il parla à tous les membres de l'équipe, rendez-vous dans une heure aux portes du village. »

« _Et voilà comment on manipule un ninja de rang A_ », se félicita Naruto

Naruto partit, mit ses habits ambus puis alla dans le quartier-général des ambus, puis s'occupa de certaines affaires qui étaient importantes. Il appela son second et lui dit que jusqu'à son retour de Konoha, ce serait son second qui s'occuperait des affaires courantes.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux portes du village, et exceptionnellement Kakashi était à l'heure. Ils commencèrent à partir du village. Alors qu'il étaient à cent mètres du village Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, les autres le voyant s'arrêter se retournèrent:

« Naruto, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, demanda Kakashi

-C'est la première fois que je sors du village, « _du moins sans mon identité ambu » _répondit Naruto

Sakura était étonné parce qu'elle était souvent sortie du village pour camper avec ses parents. Même Sasuke avait le même type de pensée, vu qu'il était déjà sortie pour les entrainements avec sa famille. Ils reprirent la marche mais au bout de quelque minutes, il passèrent devant une flaque d'eau, les deux genin ne les remarquèrent pas, mais...

« _Que font des ninjas sur la route, sont-ils pour nous? Ou Tazuna? Cela voudrait dire qu'il nous a menti, laissons les croire que je ne les ai pas vu_ » réfléchit Kakashi

« _Enfin! Je me demandais quand ils allaient arriver, c'est donc ça, il a des ninjas contre lui. Mais ces ninjas sont réellement mauvais, je n'ai même pas besoin de mes capacités de senseur_ »pensa Naruto

Soudain, deux silhouettes émergèrent de la flaque d'eau. En quelques secondes, elles fondirent sur Kakashi et l'attrapèrent avec une chaine à lame, avant de le découper en morceaux. Puis, ils s'élancèrent vers Tazuna. Naruto s'élança vers eux pour les intercepter, Sasuke pensa à la même chose, Sakura quant à elle se mit devant eux pour protéger le client. Naruto attrapa la chaîne à pleines mains, indifférent à la morsure tranchante sur ses paumes, ce qui obligea les deux assaillants à s'immobiliser. Sasuke profita de cet instant pour attaquer l'un des deux ninjas ennemis, ce qui lui força de lâcher la chaine. Sasuke fit un coup vers la tête de son adversaire, il réussit à parer mais il se rendit compte que c'était une feinte, en réalité, l'Uchiwa visait son ventre. Le ninja ennemi ne fut tout simplement assommé. Quant à Naruto, son adversaire ne put faire un seule geste, que Naruto était devant lui, et le tapait si fort qu'il envoya à l'arbre derrière lui. Une fois cette bataille terminé:

« Notre sensei est mort, dit Sakura

- Bravo, bien joué vous trois, intervint une voix qui venait de derrière Sakura qui la fit sursauter

- Sensei?! Mais vous étiez mort!, dit Sakura étonné de voir son sensei encore en vie.

- Regarde mieux Sakura, elle se tourna et vit qu'à la place du corps il y avait une buche

- Vous avez utilisé le kawarimi no jutsu.

- C'est ça, maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il y avait des ninjas ici...

- Laissez tomber, interrompit Naruto, on sait très bien que c'était le vieux qui était visé. »

Tazuna lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

« Bon, conclut Kakashi, au vu de la situation on ne peut pas continuer.

- Quoi?, fit Sasuke, on doit continuer

- On vient d'avoir affaire à des déserteurs de Kiri. La mission est de rang B au minimum, c'est ao dessus de vos compétences pour l'instant

- Kakashi-sensei, fit Naruto d'une voix mielleuse qui fit frissonner le concerné. Vous aviez promis.

- Tu savais ? l'accusa-t-il en retour.

- J'ai le pouvoir d'empathie des Uzumaki. Je sentais qu'il craignait quelque chose de suffisamment dangereux pour qu'une escorte de shinobis ne le rassure en rien. J'ignorais seulement quoi précisément.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Je veux vraiment faire cette mission jusqu'au bout, susurra le blond. J'ai juste fait ce que tout bon shinobi aurait fait: manipuler les informations à sa disposition pour arriver à ses fins.

- Mais la situation est dangereuse. Tu as probablement été empoisonné par l'arme.

- Oh, je le suis. De cela, j'en suis sur. Mais ça va passer.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

- Je suis un Uzumaki, je ne crains pas les poisons. »

Et il avait raison, sa blessure était déjà en train de se refermer. De plus, il sentait que le poison était déjà en cours de purge. Cela picotait à peine.

« Mais ce ne change en rien le problème, la mission a changé de rang, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Et briser votre promesse. »

Kakashi le regarda à la limite de l'effarement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé de choix. Il avait le choix d'accepter ou de se trahir. La seconde possibilité était inenvisageable.

« Voilà ce que je propose, fit Naruto après avoir réfléchi. Demandons à Sasuke et Sakura, si ils sont d'accord, eh bien on y va.

- Très bien, il était sûr de leur faire changer d'avis.

- Sasuke, demanda Naruto

- J'accepte, dit immédiatement Sasuke, je veux me battre contre des gens forts.

- Très bien, et toi Sakura

- Eh bien..., hésita Sakura mais lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke la regarder presque amoureusement, je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Et là Kakashi vit qu'il s'était fait manipuler.

« Tu n'as pas honte persiffla-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai une raison

- Quelle est-elle

- J'ai cru comprendre que le pays des vagues ne possédait pas de village shinobi, raison pour laquelle Tazuna est venu à nous. Si on accomplit cette mission, surtout maintenant que l'on sait que le rang réel est B, alors les habitants de ce pays privilégierons Konoha pour leurs futures missions. De même, la présence de déserteurs d'autres villages leur donneront moins envie de demander le soutien dudit village. Toutefois, notre chance de gagner de l'influence sur ce pays disparaitra si nous abandonnons la mission.

Kakashi était étonné de ses paroles, il voyait les avantages qui se dessinaient. Mais il préféra faire parler Naruto, pour savoir jusqu'où il avait réfléchi:

« Dans ce cas, il leur suffirait de nous envoyer la mission avec le bon rang.

- Malheureusement si Tazuna a usé d'un tel subterfuge, c'est qu'il n'avait pas les moyens pour payer une mission plus cher. Le reste du pays doit être dans le même état. Et même s'il était plus riche, nous aurions perdu plus de crédibilité. Ils risquent de se tourner vers Suna, Kumo ou Iwa.

- Ce sont des déserteurs de Kiri, ils seraient content de s'occuper à la fois d'eux et de cette mission.

- les civils ne comprennent pas réellement le monde ninja. Ils voient le bandeau et ils concluent activement, c'est tout »

Kakashi était vraiment surpris et en même fier. Il voyait son ancien Sensei dans Naruto. Il jura qu'il lui enseignerai tous ce que lui avait appris son maitre. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit son disciple commencer à transpirer:

« Tu vas bien? Tu commences à transpirer.

-Oui, je vais bien. C'est juste un effet secondaire de la guérison du poison.

- Bien Tazuna, vous nous devez des explications.

Tazuna les observa tout en restant silencieux puis il baissa sa tête en signe d'assentiment:

« -Bien, je vais tout vous raconter, Tout d'abord connaissez-vous Gato. »

Les deux genin le regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension quant à Naruto il était en train de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis donc il écoutait d'une oreille discrète mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi qui reconnut ce nom:

« Gato comme le patron de la Gato compagnie? Connu comme étant l'homme le plus riche du monde.

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une façade: il possède un vaste trafic de drogue, d'arme et même de prostitution. À chaque fois qu'il va dans un pays il s'emparait de secteurs entiers pour prendre le contrôle. Il a fait la même chose dans le pays des vagues, s'est emparé du pays en prenant possession de tous les ports. Il épuise ainsi toutes ses ressources, l'appauvrissant et le laissant dépérir sans réagir. La seule menace à son emprise absolue sur le pays des vagues, c'est le pont que je fabrique, et qui ne rendrait plus le pays dépendant des voies maritimes pour le commerce. Il a donc engagé des mercenaires et des ninjas déserteurs pour empêcher que le chantier arrive à terme. »

Ce fur sur cette conclusion que l'équipe n°7 arriva dans le pays des vagues. L'escorte shinobi fut ensuite amenée sur l'île de Tazuna grâce à un passeur clandestin. Naruto sentit une présence loIls n'eurent le temps de parcourir qu'une centaine de mètres,Naruto sentit une présence d'une puissance équivalente à Kakashi, quand une immense ombre fondit sur eux.

« Couchez-vous! Ordonna Kakashi tandis que Naruto empoignait Tazuna pour l'obliger à faire de même. »

ils virent une épée de la taille d'un homme nichée au cœur d'un arbre. Sur sa garde se tenait un homme au physique clairement taillé pour le combat. Son visage était couvert de bandages, lui couvrant le visage de la même manière que le masque de Kakashi. Il portait sur son front un bandeau rayé, signe qu'il était un déserteur. Il portait un pantalon rayé à la verticale un peu démodé, le torse nu avec, barrant son dos, une lanière qui devait sans doute servir à accrocher son épée. Kakashi se releva et jaugea son adversaire du regard.

- Zabuza Momochi, récita-t-il. Déserteur de rang A et l'un des sept grands épéistes de Kiri. Devenu un criminel après avoir tenté à faire un coup d'État au pays de l'eau.

- Moi aussi je te connais, répliqua l'homme à l'épée. Kakashi Hatake.

- On dirait bien que face à toi, je vais être obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

* * *

**chapitre fini. **

**je voudrais aussi prévenir que je ne pourrais poster aucun chapitre pendant tout le moi de juin**


	6. Chapter 6 : problème au pays des Vagues

**Comme vous le savez, je ne possède pas Naruto. Voilà le chapitre 6, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: problème au pays des vagues**

Kakashi releva son bandeau

« Oh, le voilà, se moqua Zabuza, le sharingan. Tu as eu le surnom de sharingan no Kakashi. »

À ces mots, Sasuke se raidit. Comment était-ce possible? Interdit, Sakura demanda:

« Le sharingan? qu'est ce que c'est?

- C'est un dojutsu propre au clan Uchiwa, expliqua Sasuke. Il permet à son utilisateur de pouvoir analyser les techniques de taijutsu, de ninjutsu et de genjutsu. Il permet aussi de copier les techniques de ninjutsu de taijutsu et de genjutsu. Et enfin, il permet de lancer ou de briser les genjutsu d'un simple regard. C'est une pupille de grande puissance, qui évolue avec le niveau de son propriétaire.

- En effet, continua Zabuza visiblement excité. On dit que grâce à sa pupille il a appris plus de mille techniques. c'est pourquoi il est aussi connu sous le nom du ninja copieur.

- Il semble que tu sois très informé sur moi, commenta le concerné

- Je faisais partie des ANBU de Kiri avant de déserter, et ton nom figurait dans le bingobook.

- Ton nom aussi.

- En effet, mais à moins que tu n'aies l'intention de comparer notre prime, on a des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Zabuza sauta sur le lac rangea son épée sur le dos puis: « nimpo: camouflage dans la brume ». une brume s'abattit sur le terrain. Zabuza et Kakashi utilisèrent leur aura. Ce qui créa une énorme tension entre eux. Étrangement celui qui avait le plus de mal à résister à cette pression était Sasuke. Kakashi se retourna et dit « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais pas un membre de mon équipe mourir ». Il fit un sourire qui fut caché par son masque. À ce moment là, Zabuza apparut et donna un coup d'épée. Kakashi évita le coup et enfonça un kunaï, au lieu de s'affaisser il se liquéfia. Le jonin se figea. Le véritable Zabuza se trouvait derrière lui, il le trancha d'un coup d'épée, mais Kakashi se révéla être un clone aqueux. « _Il a réussi à copier ma technique_, pensa Zabuza les yeux écarquillé, _mais quand?_ » Kakashi apparut derrière lui,un kunai sous la gorge du nukenin.

« Je vois, fit Zabuza, tu as changé de place avec le clone quand tu rassurais ton élève. Malheureusement...

- Celui que tu menaces est un clone, déclara un second Zabuza. »

Pour éviter le coup d'épée, Kakashi sauta dans l'eau. « _Étrange,_ pensa Kakashi, _l'eau me paraît bien lourde tout à coup_ ». « Tu es tombé dans mon piège, s'exclama Zabuza, suiton: prison aqueuse ». l'eau enferma Kakashi dans une énorme sphère d'eau. Zabuza avait laissé une main dans l'eau signe évident que s'il enlevait la main, Kakashi pourrait sortir. Pourtant, le nukenin était confiant. En face de lui il n'y avait que 'trois genin'. Aucune chance pour qu'ils représentent un danger.

« Fuyez!, cria Kakashi. j'ai été négligent et je me suis fait avoir. Partez et sauvez votre vie.

- Je n'en ai qu'après le charpentier. Je ne suis pas obligé de vous tuer, mais ce ne me dérangera pas de tuer des enfants. »

Sakura et Sasuke était figé sur place. Naruto réfléchissait à un moyen de le libérer.

« Pathétique, fit Zabuza. C'est ça la nouvelle génération de ninjas de Konoha ? Une gamine prépubère, un gamin qui ne sait que trembler, et un nabot qui n'est même pas capable de se battre. Sachez qu'à votre age, mes mains étaient déjà souillées par le sang.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sakura, intrigué malgré elle.

- Le test pour devenir genin, à Kiri, est légèrement différent des autres pays. Il se passe par binôme, généralement avec son meilleur ami. L'examen n'a qu'une seule règle, d'une simplicité enfantine. Les deux élèves se battent dans un combat à mort. Le survivant est ensuite considéré comme ninja.

- Le démon de Kiri, s'exclama soudainement Kakashi. Ce que tu as raconté est l'ancien test, qui a été modifié après un incident.

- Quel incident ? demanda Sasuke.

- Une année, un élève a éliminé de sang froid la centaine de participants, à lui tout seul et sans montrer le moindre signe de remords. Les autorités de Kiri furent contraints de changer les règles pour éviter un nouvel incident de ce genre.

- Ah... C'était le bon temps, s'extasia Zabuza en émettant une pulsion meurtrière. »

Sasuke, Sakura et Tazuna frémirent, sentant pour la première fois une telle menace. Naruto en revanche émit une pulsion qui contra aisément celle du nukenin. Zabuza émit un rire de satisfaction.

« Il semble que tu sois un peu meilleure que les deux autres. Quel est ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il se tourna vers Sasuke. j'ai un plan, t'en es?

- Bien sûr. qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- C'est simple... »

Naruto fit le signe de la croix avec ses mains: « kage bunshin no jutsu ». il lança ses clones vers Zabuza-clone qui en quelques coup d'épées les détruisit. Naruto sortit un sabre d'un sceau qui était sur son bras puis s'élança vers son adversaire. Pendant une minute, ils se battirent pendant quelques minutes sous les yeux des autres membres de l'équipe. Zabuza bloqua le coup d'épée de Naruto. Zabuza était assez surpris:

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué, gamin.

- Merci.

- Mais ça ne suffira pas.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Maintenant Sasuke! »

Sasuke passa au dessus du clone et lança un shuriken fuma. Zabuza le rattrapa mais il remarqua qu'il y avait un deuxième shuriken fuma. Il sauta, et le shuriken passa en dessous de ses pieds. Alors que le shuriken était derrière lui, il se transforma en Naruto qui lança un kunai vers lui. Zabuza n'eut pas d'autres choix que de sortir sa main de la prison pour parer le kunai. Naruto atterrit sur l'eau. Zabuza voulut attaquer le blond mais Kakashi l'en empêcha:

« J'ai été négligent, marmonna-t-il

-C'est inutile Zabuza. Je ne te laisserais pas toucher mes élèves. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois par la même technique.

- On verra, ricana Zabuza »

Ils se séparèrent et Zabuza commença une série de mudra vite imité par Kakashi avec son sharingan: « suiton: technique du dragon aqueux »

Les deux dragons se percutèrent de plein fouet, de puissance égale, projetant des gerbes d'eau sur les genins et Tazuna. Au loin, perché sur un arbre, une silhouette observait le combat, prêt à réagir à tout moment. Kakashi et Zabuza se firent de nouveau face.

« Peuh, fit le nukenin, tu ne fais que me singer...

- cela ne te fera pas continuer le combat pauvre imitateur, continua Kakashi en parfaite synchronisation avec son adversaire. »

Zabuza commençait à être effrayé. Son adversaire prévoyait tout ce qu'il faisait. Le sharingan permettait-il de lire dans les pensées ? Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit du nukenin, le ninja copieur lança un genjutsu. Zabuza vit alors une réplique de lui-même apparaitre derrière Kakashi, et , il lança une nouvelle technique.

« Suiton: la grande cataracte, s'exclama Kakashi »

Le raz de marée toucha Zabuza de plein fouet, et il s'écrasa contre un arbre, un centaine de mètre plus loin. Kakashi revint sur la terre ferme, suivit peu de temps après par Naruto, qui pensais: « _Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que la mission tournerait pas comme ça, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire...Noooon, j'avais raison, ça permettra de rapprocher notre équipe et ça permettra à Sakura de comprendre ce qu'est être une kunoichi_ ». Zabuza s'assit péniblement quand le juunin de Konoha s'approcha de lui, kunaï à la main.

« Tu-tu peux réellement voir l'avenir?

- Exact, répondit Kakashi. Et là je vois ta mort. »

À ces mots, deux senbons se fichèrent dans la gorge du nukenin, qui s'affaissa. Tout le monde se figea, sauf Naruto qui l'avait repéré depuis un petit moment tandis qu'une personne en tenue d'ambu de Kiri se présenta à eux.

« Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé, dit le shinobi à l'identité mystérieuse. Voici longtemps que je guettais l'occasion de tuer Zabuza. »

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de remettre son bandeau en place, avant de confirmer la mort du déserteur. Plus de pouls ! L'ambu prit le corps inerte du nukenin et disparut. Dès qu'ils furent certains que l'enfant était parti, Kakashi s'effondra. Naruto qui avait des notions des premiers soin, examina leur maître Puis il signala qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Leur sensei était juste inconscient à cause de l'épuisement. Les shinobis utilisent des techniques qui consomment du chakra pour se battre. Hors la quantité de chakra que possède une personne est limitée par son endurance. De plus le sharingan devait utiliser beaucoup de chakra. Il émergerait dans quelques heures. Naruto demanda s'il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient déposer le ninja, Tazuna dit qu'ils pouvaient venir chez lui. Sur ces mots, Naruto fit des clones pour porter Kakashi.

Les trois genin se mirent en route. Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. Kakashi fut installé dans un futon. Après quoi une jeune femme se présenta. Elle se nommait Tsunami et devait avoir la trentaine, et c'était la fille du charpentier. Elle leur servit des rafraichissements. Kakashi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il devait utiliser des béquilles mais il retrouverait ses forces assez rapidement. Kakashi décida d'organiser une réunion:

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Tsunami.

- Oui, il me faudra juste une petite semaine pour récupérer, la rassura le maître

- Ben dites donc ! remarqua Sakura. Le sharingan est très efficace, mais il nécessite une énorme quantité d'énergie ! Il ne faut pas l'utiliser à la légère !

- En tous cas, me voilà bien soulagé ! s'exclama Tazuna. Maintenant que l'un des meilleurs ninjas est mort, ils me laisserons probablement en paix pendant quelques temps !

- Je me demande quand même qui était au juste ce chasseur au visage masqué ? interrogea Sakura.

- Tous les chasseurs de la brigade secrète du village de Kiri portent ce masque. On les surnomme "les effaceurs de cadavres", car leur travaille consiste à faire disparaître les corps des shinobis déserteurs pour qu'il ne reste pas la moindre trace de leur existence. Le cadavre d'un ninja peut révéler de nombreux secrets concernant le village où il a été formé, comme la nature de son chakra ou la composante des potions secrètes qui ont été utilisées sur son corps. Si par exemple je mourais, de nombreuses personnes s'empresseraient de m'autopsier afin d'examiner mon sharingan et d'en percer tous les mystères. Toutes les techniques que j'ai apprises pourraient ainsi passer entre des mains ennemies. Le danger est énorme. Le cadavre d'un shinobi renferme donc une multitude d'informations. Les chasseur ont pour rôle d'éliminer les déserteurs et de faire disparaître leur corps pour éviter que les secrets de leur village ne filtrent vers l'extérieur. Les ninjas disparaissent sans bruit et sans odeur. C'est une triste fin mais il faut l'accepter, fit Kakashi pour conclure son exposé. Quelque chose te tracasse Naruto ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il était plongé en pleine réflexion.

- Euh... Oui... enfin quelque chose à l'air de clocher. Si son travail était de détruire le corps, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la pas fait devant nous ? Il y a une méthode particulière pour détruire un cadavre ? Et puis, ses armes sont bizarres je trouve. On ne dirait pas qu'elles sont faites pour tuer mais plutôt pour de l'acuponcture.

- Mais pourtant, vous avez vérifié son pouls, s'inquiéta Sakura

- Oui mais il est facile de faire tomber quelqu'un dans un état léthargique imitant la mort, expliqua Naruto

- Tss , dit Kakashi, j'ai été négligent. Avec les faits que tu viens de montrer, les probabilités que ce chasseur soit en fait le complice de Zabuza sont extrêmement forte. Si tu as vu juste alors Zabuza aura au moins lui aussi besoin d'une semaine pour se remettre en forme. Aussi ce soir vous vous reposerez, et dès demain nous entamerons un entraînement afin de nous préparer au mieux pour la revanche. Ils ont un avantage sur nous, ils savent qu'elles sont nos capacités mais nous ignorons tout du chasseur.

- Bien!, dirent ses trois élèves. »

* * *

**Voila chapitre fini. il est plus court que le précedent mais je vous assure que le prochain sera plus long.**

**laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**bye **

**evans16**


End file.
